Summer Rain
by Salamanderess
Summary: A sad song fic about Daine and Numair.


A/n: This is my first song fic so please be nice, I hope you like it.   
Summer Rain 

**Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train...**

Daine waited in the rain watching as the funeral procession walked by with tears in her eyes, a reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder looking up Daine saw it was Onua, she too was crying.

Returning her gaze upon the funeral procession Daine felt lost, lonely and wanted to crawl in to a deep black hole and forget the man who changed her life forever.

**I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain...**

Daine screamed and ran towards her fallen beloved, Numair, falling on her knees she looked at his now scarred face, Daine wished that the Scanran mage had never seen her Numy and cursed all wars and as she began to cry she whispered to her lost husband, "I will love you until death itself devours me."

**I can hear him saying  
Nothing will change...**

Numair stood at the end of the isle grinning broadly as the woman dressed in white approached him, never had imagined that he would be the one to marry his Magelet, as Daine drew closer, Numair saw Daine's smile. As they stood at the top of the isle answering the priest with their friends and family looking on, "I do." Answered Daine, "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said now grinning: Numair's grin was too infectious. 

The assembled crowd cheered as Numair landed a passionate kiss on his new wife, Daine was blushing and when Numair finished he looked at his wife, Daine and said, "Don't worry nothing will change."

**Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain... **

Numair was laughing as Daine fell over in the mud for the third time not that he was counting he added quickly, Daine was now sitting in the mud rain pouring on her face laughing almost hysterically, picking herself off the ground Daine led a mad charge against her husband, still laughing, Numair dodged and found himself now in the mud as Daine pulled his left foot making him fall almost face-first.

**I remember the rain on our skin  
And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds...**

Numair took Daine inside his room at the palace ignoring the startled glances of palace staff, he put her down in front of the hearth putting some logs in the hearth he quickly lit it with his Gift and took a blanket and put it around Daine. His wife snuggled up against her husband enjoying his warmth as Numair put his arm around Daine and gave her a kiss on the cheek; putting his hands on her cheeks he gave Daine a passionate kiss she would never forget.

**Whispering our goodbyes...**

As Daine looked at the life fleeing from Numair's eyes he said, "Goodbye Daine, I shall always love you too." Crying Daine put her head against his chest and refused to leave him until Alanna came and told her that it was useless: he wasn't coming back.

**Waiting for a train...**

The rain continued to pour down at last the carriage came that took Daine and Onua to the final resting place of Numair. Throughout the ceremony Dane cried and cried.

**I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I remember laughing 'till we almost cried...**

Daine continued to play and playfully rush Numair whilst receiving rushes of her own, the palace gardens were muddy but it didn't matter.

Numair and Daine were well into hysterics now, falling over each other all the while laughing.

**There at the station that night  
I remember looking in his eyes...**

Before the coffin was closed and buried Daine looked into the eyes of her dear, lost husband and cried, Alanna and Onua took her away before they did so, Daine whispered, "Goodbye Numair."

**Oh my love it's you that I dream of **

**Oh my love since that day ...**

Daine walked and walked around the palace memories of he departed Numair haunting her, she collapsed on her bed, dreaming of Numair reliving and inventing happy times they would have shared if that Scanran mage had missed and her husband was spared.

**Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain...**

Over and over again Daine dreamt of the time when they played in the summer rain in the palace gardens.

**Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain...**

Daine tried not to think of Numair or of the time in the palace gardens but it was hopeless always in her sleep the memory came back.

**I can hear the whistle  
Military train...**

Daine heard the whistle of the mage fire that the mage had sent and the pounding of feet as the Scanran soldiers approached, Alanna pulled her onto her horse and rode away saying with tears sliding down her face, "There's nothing we can do for him."

Daine screamed as the soldiers ended the life of Numair Samalin the black robe mage, her husband.

**I can hear him singing  
Ooh "Love Is Strange"  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain...**

Daine couldn't help but remember Numair and the time in the gardens and whenever she walked past the same spot she could be heard singing the same line over and over again, "Ooh, love is strange."

**I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out  
As the train pulled out...**

Daine cried and cried non-stop supported by Alanna and Onua in the chilling rain as they buried Numair, her husband.

**I can see my baby  
Waving from the train  
It was the last time that I saw him  
In the summer rain...**

As the coffin was buried Daine swore that she saw Numair's arm waving from the coffin and his voice, "Goodbye Magelet."

**Everytime I see the lightening**

**Everytime I hear the thunder  
Everytime I close the window...**

Lightning flashed and thunder roared outside Daine's window, blissfully she remembered Numair Samalin though the memory of him was slowly fading.

**When this happens in the summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows   
Blows right through my heart...**

Daine sat at her needle work though she was past sixty years of age she still remembered her husband Numair and vaguely she could feel his arms around her protecting her, she felt a deep heart ache at the memory with tears gathering in her eyes.

**Every night and every day now  
Though I know you've gone away  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain...**

Daine wobbled around the palace and stopped at a very familiar place: the palace gardens right in the middle of the little open space sat a large statue of Numair Samalin made out of marble it took Daine five years but she made the statue with nothing but a chisel and his memory guiding her.

She had no children and when Daine Samalin died at the age of ninety, King Roald the second made a twin statue of Daine next to Numair's.

**A/n: please review!  
**


End file.
